Regresando a Casa
by marian-mc14
Summary: Bella es mandada a un internado en Londres a los diez años. Seis años mas tarde regresa a casa a pasar las vacaciones con su familia,pero lleva a su novio y a su mejor amigo también. Ahí conocen a los amigos de Emmett. ¿Que pasara cuando se conozcan?
1. El Comienzo

" El Comienzo "

" Todo empieza… con una elección "

Bella POV.

Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen, pero prefiero que me digan Bella y tengo dieciséis años. Hace seis años no he visto a mi familia porque mi papa me mando a este internado en Londres cuando tenia diez años. Al principio me venían a visitar o yo lo iba a visitar en el verano pero de repente ya no podía viajar y ellos no venían. A veces Emmett, mi hermano mayor, me mandaba correos pero ahora ya no lo hace y eso hace que me sienta mal y ya no aguanto mas estar lejos de ellos.

Lo bueno es que en el internado tengo a mis amigos, Jane Volturi, Demetri Dwyer y Jasper Whitlock, y por supuesto que mi novio Alec Volturi. Gracias a ellos he sobrevivido aquí.

Ya casi se acaban las clases y Alec me invito a pasar el verano en su casa que esta en Italia con su familia, pero antes de aceptar tengo que llamar a mis padres para preguntar si puedo ir, lo mas seguro es que me digan que si, de todos modos ya no paso las vacaciones en casa desde hace cuatro años. La mayoría de veces la paso en el internado después de convencer a mis amigos que se queden conmigo o ellos me invitan a algún lado.

Estaba oyendo música cuando alguien toco la puerta impacientemente, tuve que apurarme para ir a abrir si no quería que siguieran tocando así y cuando abrí la puerta no me sorprendí de quien era, Alec.

- Hola - le dije mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios el cual el me correspondió

- Hola Bells – me dijo después de que lo bese y lo deje pasar.

Regrese al sillón donde estaba antes acostada oyendo música y me senté con Alec.

- Bells… ya pediste permiso? – me pregunto Alec, el quería pasar este verano conmigo y yo igual.

- Eh… no, pero ahorita voy a llamar a mi papá y le pregunto, si? – le pedí con cara de cachorrito mientras le daba otro beso, yo sabia que el no se resistía a eso.

- Ok Bells – me dijo y me paso mi celular

Sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces y respondieron

_**-Alo-**_ contesto una voz masculina que nunca había oído

_**-Hola, puedo hablar con Carlisle?-**_ pregunte no muy convencida

_**-Si**__, __**de parte de quien?- **_

_**- De Bella, su hija- **_

_**-OK, ahorita te lo paso-**_espero por un largo rato y Alec seguía viéndome muy atento y eso me ponía un poco nerviosa no se porque.

_**-Alo, Bella?-**_me contesto mi papa

_**-Hola papá!-**_le respondí muy entusiasmada, hace tres meses no había hablado con el y ahora tenia la oportunidad.

_**-Bella, como estas hija?- **_

_**-Bien papá y tu? Como va todo allá?-**_

_**-Bien, gracias y por aquí va todo bien-**_

_**-Que bien, papa quien fue el que contesto?-**_tenia curiosidad de quien pudo haber contestado. Nunca antes lo había escuchado.

_**-Fue Edward, un buen amigo de Emmett y a que se debe tu llamada? –**_

_**-Solo llamaba para preguntar si me das permiso de ir a pasar las vacaciones con Alec en su casa de Italia con su familia-**_

Lo pensó un momento y me respondió, esperaba que me digiera que si

_**-No creo que sea posible Bells, estaba pensando en que vinieras en el verano de vacaciones ya que no nos has venido a visitar desde hace tiempo, y tu madre te extraña igual que Emmett y yo; te mandare tu boleto el lunes por la mañana asi podras estar aquí el martes-**_

_**-Pero papá, eso es injusto; cuando yo quería ir a casa no podía y ahora que quiero ir a otro lugar no me dejas-**_

_**-Bella no es injusto, mas bien es injusto que tu no visites a tu familia y fin de la discusión el martes te iré a traer al aeropuerto para que pases las vacaciones aquí-**_

_**-Esta bien, adiós papá-**_

Colgué, no lo deje ni despedirse, estaba tan enojada que se me había olvidado que ahí estaba Alec hasta que el me abrazo por atrás.

**-Que paso Bells?-** me pregunto mientras me daba un beso en el cuello, eso siempre hacia que me calmara.

**-Pasa que estoy enojada porque mi papa no me dejo ir contigo porque quiere que valla a California en el verano para visitar a la familia-**

**-Pero…- **Alec tenia una idea y yo la quería oír

**-Pero… -** lo anime para que siguiera

**- A tu papa no le molestara que lo visite anqué sea por un tiempo en el verano ¿verdad?- **

**- Alec tienes razón!!!-** me di la vuelta y lo abrase y bese

Después de que nos separamos por aire saque otra vez mi celular y le marque a mi papa y después de un rato contesto Emmett.

_**-Hola, ¿Quién habla?-**_pregunto Emmett

_**- Hola Em., como estas?-**_

_**- ¿Bella?- **_pregunto incrédulo

_**- La misma-**_

_**- No puede ser!!! Como estas Bellita?-**_extrañaba que me digiera así igual que hablar con el.

**-**_**Bien y tu?- **_

_**-Pues re bien, es verdad que vas a venir para las vacaciones de verano? Papa nos lo acaba de contar pero no estaba muy convencido-**_se oía triste, creo que en verdad el me extraña

_**-Claro que si, y por eso llamaba, puedo hablar un momento con papa Emmett?-**_

_**-Que bien y claro, solo lo llamo es que esta con Edward, espérame un momento-**_

Estaba esperando cuando Alec me abrazo otra vez por atrás y comenzó a darme besos en el cuello y no paraba.

**-Alec, para voy a hablar con papa o si no no dejara que vayas-**

_**-Bella a quien no voy a dejar venir?- **_uuu uuu papa había oído eso y alec solo sonrio contuviendo la risa

_**- Papa, solo te quería preguntar si podía Invitar a Alec para que pase un tiempo en las vacaciones conmigo en casa?-**_

_**-Bella quien es alec?-**_me había olvidado de contarle eso a papa

_**-Alec, papa es mi novio, ala di que si porfa, solo van a ser unos días- **_

_**- Bella no creo que eso sea posible porque no hay donde el se pueda quedar-**_

_**-Papa esperame un ratito, plis-**_tape el lado del teléfono donde papa podía oir.

- Alec dice papa que no porque no hay donde te puedas quedar – le dije triste

- Emmm… dejame pensar …. En donde es tu casa Bells?-

- En California, porque?-

- Porque mi papa tiene una casa en california y yo me puedo quedar ahí –

- Que bien, ahora esperame y le cuanto a mi papa-

_**- Papa?-**_

_**-Si, Bella?-**_

_**-Alec podría quedarse en la casa que su padre tiene en California, así que… el podría ir?-**_

_**-Claro, Bella, entonces te mandare un bolleto de avión el lunes-**_

Alec estaba oyendo todo y me dijo al oído que si podía hablar con mi papa y yo acepte

**-**_**Papa, alec te quiere hablar te lo paso-**_

_**- Hola Sr. Cullen-**_

_**- Hola Alec, pero porfavor llamame Carlisle-**_

_**-Esta bien Carlisle, solo quería preguntarle si yo podría llevar a Bella a California, ya que podríamos ir en el avión privado de mi familia, solo si usted desea-**_

_**-Claro, no hay ningún problema, solo avísenme a que hora puedo ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto-**_

_**-Claro, Bella le avisara –**_

_**-Esta bien muchacho, hasta pronto – **_ colgó y alec se para enfrente mio con una sonrisa que era mi favorita.

* * *

Este es mi primer fic, reviews plis, quiero saber si les gusto

-MC


	2. La Fiesta

" La Fiesta "

Bella POV.

- Alec, que te dijo mi papa?- le pregunte muy ansiosa, porque solo sonreía

- Pues…-

- Alec, dime!!!!-

- Pues que si puedo ir - en ese momento me abrazo y yo lo bese, nos besamos durante un buen rato hasta que nos hacia falta el aire.

- Y además yo te voy a llevar –

- Y como es eso que tu me vas a llevar?-

- Pues…. Es que mi familia tiene una línea de aviones y por eso yo te voy a llevar en el avión privado de mi familia-

- NO LO PUEDO CREER!!, porque no me habías contado eso Alec, creo que todavía hay cosas que no me has contado- le dije como que si estuviera enojada, pero en realidad si lo estaba un poco porque el no me había contado nada de eso.

- Bella, pero no te enojes conmigo por eso, si quieres ahorita te cuanto todo lo que tu quieras, pero no te enojes, si?- me abrazo y luego tenia esa carita de perrito abandonado a la que por cierto no me podía resistir.

- Ok, no me enojo pero quita esa carita porfa-

- Ok- y me volvía a besar dulcemente hasta que entro Jane y nos interrumpió.

- Siento haber interrumpido a los tortolos pero me tengo que llevar a Bells, lo siento Alec y Bella apúrate que me prometiste que hoy íbamos a salir- era verdad se me había olvidado.

- Ok ya voy Jane- y le di el último beso a Alec porque Jane me saco de la habitación en ese mismo momento y solo alcance a oír un adiós de Alec.

-

-

-

-

- Bells!! Hoy vamos a salir con los chicos y nos tenemos que poner hermosas!!!-

- Y a que se debe la ocasión para que salgamos hoy?-

- Hay… Bells, mira hoy es sábado y hay que salir. Además no has salido desde hace rato y acaban de acabar las clases!!!-

Era cierto hace tres semanas no había salido y las clases ya habían acabado y eso quiere decir que eran VACACIONES!!!

- Tienes razón y además ahora son las …-

- VACIONES!!!!!-gritamos las dos

- Y a donde vamos a ir?

- Pues hoy es la fiesta de fin de clases en el club del internado Bells-

- Tienes razón, se me había olvidado pero no se que me voy a poner-

- Supuse que se te había olvidado y ya te tengo el vestido perfecto para que uses esta noche.

Después de todo este internado no era tan malo porque aparte de que cada uno tenia su propia habitación, parecía un club, porque había un club, canchas de tenis, soccer, golf, mini golf, basquetbol y piscina, aparte había unos grandes jardines que parecían parques y la cafetería parecía un restaurante. Me encantaba estar aquí pero a veces prefería estar en casa.

- OK, entonces vamos a arreglarnos!!!- fuimos a la habitación de Jane y ahí estaban dos vestidos preciosos. Uno era color verde con rayas horizontales, estraple y llegaba a la mitad del muslo y la parte de abajo parecía falda con vuelos (ver link en el perfil para poder verlo). Y el otro era color gris humo y llegaba al muslo, tenia solo una manga y un diseño en la parte izquierda y una abertura en el hombro izquierdo donde esta la manga larga (ver link en el perfil para poder verlo)

- Wow! Estos vestidos están geniales Jane!-

- Ya lo se y el tuyo es el verde y el mío el gris-

- GRACIAS Jane!!!- le dije eso y la abrace

- Entonces…. Comencemos de a prepararnos porque son las 5 y la fiesta empieza a las 8 y nos tenemos que ver fa-bu-lo-sas como siempre!!!!-

- Hahaha…. Ok, me voy a ir a dar una ducha-

- Ok, para mientras voy a elegir los accesorios que vamos a usar-

- Bueno-

Me fui a bañar y me tarde pero me relaje, cuando salí Jane no estaba. Así que decidí vestirme para mientras. Al rato llego ella diciéndome que había ido a mi habitación a agarrar unos accesorios y ella se fue a bañar. El vestido me quedaba hermoso. Luego Jane salio de la ducha y se puso el suyo y obvio que el de ella también estaba hermoso. Nos arreglamos y ya estábamos listas cundo tocaron la puerta. Y Jane la fue a abrir y era Alec que estaba muy guapo ya que llevaba una chaqueta como de cuero color gris oscuro, unos jeans tejanos y una camisa de mangas largas color blanco (ver link en el perfil para poder verlo).

- Hola- me dijo y me dio un beso

Cuando nos separamos de darnos el beso me dijo:

- Te ves hermosa Bells- me sonroje al instante

- Y tu te ves muy guapo Alec - y solo me sonrío y de repente Jane carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención.

- Tu también te ves muy bien hermanita-

- Ya lo se, ya nos podemos ir???-

- Claro, Jasper quería venir pero no lo deje así que te esta esperando- y luego Jane le pego.

- Auch y eso porque fue?-

- Porque no lo dejaste venir y porque no nos hemos ido todavía- estaba enojada pero luego se le pasara

- Ok, vámonos ya- y los jale a los dos para que nos fuéramos.

En la entrada donde iba a ser la fiesta Jasper nos estaba esperando con Demitri. Cuando Jasper vio a Jane el salio a abrazarla y se dieron un largo beso hasta que Alec carraspeo la garganta.

- Ya acabaron? Es que es algo raro todavía ver a tu hermanita y a tu mejor amigo besarse-

- Ok, como digas Alec- le dijo Jane desinteresada

Cuando entramos todos estaban ahí y la fiesta estaba fenomenal.

Nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa y pedimos unas bebidas, pero sin alcohol porque estabamos en el internado y aparte era todavía menores.

Jane y yo nos pusimos a bailar cuando pusieron la canción "Shut up and Drive de Rihana" nos encantaba esa canción y cuando termino los chicos ya estaban con nosotras hasta Demitri y su novia Victoria que no nos caía bien. Pero después de esa canción pusieron la de "Starstruck de 3OH!3" esa canción me encanta y mas la parte donde chiflan, nos pusimos a bailar durante un buen rato hasta que necesitábamos descansar y nos fuimos a sentar.

En la mesa comenzamos a hablar de todo y me pareció un buen momento para contarles a los chicos sobre mi viaje a California y de que Alec iba a venir conmigo durante unas semanas.

- Hey chicos! Tengo algo que contarles-

- Que cosa Bells?- todos preguntaron en el mismo momento, y eso fue raro.

- Es que no voy a poder ir con ustedes a Italia-

Todos íbamos ir a Italia este verano y estabamos emocionados por eso pero ahora ya no íbamos a ir todos.

- Pero porque Bells?- y todos lo volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y eso me dio mas miedo.

- Porque mi papá quiere que estas vacaciones quiere que las pase alla pero lo bueno es que Alec me va a acompañar-

- Hey que les parece si todos nos vamos a California con Bells?- dijo Alec y esa era una buena idea pero….

- Alec pero donde se van a quedar todos?-

- En el mismo lugar que yo, ósea en la casa de mis papas-

- SI!!!! Esa es una buena idea y así todos la pasamos juntos solo que ahora va a ser en California y no en Italia!- dijo Jane muy entusiasmada.

- Entonces el Lunes nos vamos, solo tengo que preparar unas cosas, ok?- dijo Alec

- Claro!!- todos respondimos a la misma vez.

- Entonces…… Vamos a bailar Alec-

- Ok Bells, ahorita regresamos chicos-

Nos fuimos a bailar y en ese momento pusieron "Two Is Better Than One de Boys Like Girls" esa canción era nuestra canción favorita con Alec porque fue algo asi lo que pensamos cuando nos conocimos y nos vimos por primera vez.

- Sabes esa canción siempre va a ser mi favorita- me dijo Alec cuando estabamos bailando y nos besamos.

- Te Amo- le dije y lo volví a besar.

- Yo también te amo- me dijo y nos volvimos a besar.

- Luego seguimos bailando hasta el amanecer y decidimos ir a dormirnos porque el domingo teníamos que arreglar todo para el viaje.

Continuara……

* * *

Espero que le alla gustado, dejenme revius plis!!!!

espero poder actualizae mas rapido!

att. MC


	3. La Llegada

**La Llegada**

Era domingo por la mañana y eran las 9:00 a.m. Tenia la costumbre de levantarme temprano; aunque me haya dormido demasiado tarde y no me quería levantar pero ya estaba despierta y no me podía volver a dormir…. Estuve un largo rato acostado en mi cama hasta que me aburrí y me levante. Me fui al baño y me mire al espejo, mi pelo estaba todo despeinado así que decidí darme un baño porque tratar de peinarme era un caso perdido. Me quede bajo el agua un buen tiempo pensando en cuando llame a casa y me respondió Edward.

De pequeña siempre estuve enamorada de Edward. Edward y yo éramos los mejores amigos, pero nadie lo sabia, ni Emmett. Todos pensaban que ni nos conocíamos. Edward y yo siempre estábamos juntos cuando nadie estaba cerca ni a la vista de nadie, éramos muy unidos. Cuando me trajeron al internado me sentí muy mal y triste porque no me pude despedir de el. El día que llame a papá, el fue el que contestó y ni siquiera me saludo, así que supuse que no se acordaba de mi o que todavía estaba lastimado y enojado conmigo por no haberme despedido de el.

Salí del baño y me fui a vestir, hoy me vestí muy linda porque hoy me iría de aquí e iba a regresar a casa después de cuatro y espero que todo siga igual como lo recuerdo…. Hasta Edward.

Me puse una blusa algo holgada y larga color celeste, con unos jeans azul claro y unos conversen blancos. (Ver links en mi perfil para poder verlos) Me gusto como me vestí. Cuando termine de arreglarme decide comenzar a componer mis cosas. Así que saque mi Ipod y lo conecte a sus altavoces. Puse la primera canción que era Replay de Sean Kingston.

Saque mi maleta y me metí en mi armario hasta que llena la maleta y me di cuanta que necesitaba mas maletas. Cuando termine, eran 3 maletas las que había llenada con todo lo que iba a necesitar. Eran las 12 cuando termine y me di cuanta de que no había desayunado y ya iba ser la hora del almuerzo así que llame a Alec para que comieramos juntos. Tardo en contestarme…

- **Alo**-

- **Hola Alec** –

- **Hola Bells** - me respondió dejando escapar un bostezo.

- **Te desperté? Lo siento** –

- **Se podría decir que si, pero no importa, además ya era hora de que me despertara… -**

- **Ok…** -

- **Que te parece si vamos a almorzar juntos Bells?** –

- **Claro, además para eso te llamaba** – y se me escapo una risita haciendo que me sonrojara.

- **Ok, entonces solo me baño y te miro en tu habitación** –

- **Claro, aquí te espero, bye! **–

- **Te miro en un rato Bells **– se despidió y colgó.

Mientras que Alec venia decidí revisar que llevara todo y no me tarde tanto, y si me había olvidado algo, lo compraría en California. Compuse mi habitación porque la había dejado mas desordenada que de costumbre y cuando Alec llego todo estaba bien.

- Estas lista Bells?- me pregunto después de que entro y me dio un corto beso.

- Si, ya nos podemos ir – le conteste y me agarro de la cintura para que saliéramos.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos un rato para después ir a comprar nuestra comida. Yo fui por un Subway Italiano, mientras que Alec fue por una hamburguesa de McDonald's. Luego de almorzar Alec me dejo en mi habitación diciéndome que tenia que ir a componer su maleta porque no la había hecho y además el Lunes, nuestro vuelo salía a las 8 de la mañana y teníamos que descansar.

...

El Lunes por la mañana ya todos estábamos abordando el avión, ósea Jane, Jasper, Demitri y Alec, por supuesto. Llegamos como a las 7:00 p.m. y tenía un poco de sueño cuando llegamos. Afuera del aeropuerto se encontraba una camioneta Land Rover que mi papá había enviado por nosotros.

Pasamos dejando a los chicos por que necesitaban descansar y luego el chofer me dejo en mi casa, donde no había estado hace 4 años. Era tan extraño. Toque a la puerta y de repente sentí unos grandes brazos abrazándome y ya no sentí el piso.

- BELLITA! Que alegría verte de nuevo hermanita-

- Ho..la Emm…ett no pue…do res…pi…rar…- lo salude y le conteste entrecortadamente porque no podia respirar y de repente volví a sentir el piso y ya podía respirar otra ves.

- Lo siento Bellita, es que estoy tan emocionado-

- Yo igual oso – y esta vez lo abrace yo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Porque no entramos? Estoy seguro de que nuestros papas te quieren ver-

- Claro oso – le conteste mientras entrábamos y Emmett le decía a los empleados que entraran mis maletas y dejaran mis maletas en mi habitación y que arreglaran mis cosas.

Cuando entre vi a mi mamà y a mi papá y corrí a abrazarlos y ellos me abrazaron. No los había visto hace mucho tiempo y los extrañaba, y eso hizo que se me derramaran unas lágrimas. Estuvimos un rato charlando en la sala, hasta que nos dimos cuanta de que era ya muy tarde y era preferible ir a acostarse ya. Me despedí de mis padres y nos quedamos en la sala solo Emmett y yo.

- Así que… tu novio vino también Bells?-

- Sip, mañana lo conocieras –

- Y porque no vino hoy a conocernos? – Emmett estaba celoso… y eso me hacia feliz porque sabia que se preocupaba por mi pero era malo… porque eso significaba que estaría muy controlada.

- No vino porque yo les dije a los chicos que mejor se quedaran descansando y que mañana los presentaría a ti y a nuestros padres – Emmett tenia una cara chistosa y no sabia porque…

- Emmett, pasa algo?-

- Cuando dijiste "a los chicos" a quien te referías exactamente? – oh. Se me había olvidado decirle a papá de que iban a venir mis amigos.

- Aaaa… eso era? Hubieras visto tu cara me dio tanta risa, pero bueno , cuando dije "a los chicos" me refería a Jane, Jasper y Demitri, ellos son mis amigos y mañana los conocerás, te caerán bien –

- Si es así… yo también puedo invitar a mis amigos y a Rose –

- Claro! Porque no?... y como se llaman tus amigos Emmett?-

- Bueno… mis amigos son Alice, Edward, Tanya y Jacob, son agradables, a ti también te caerán bien Bells-

- Si son tus amigos, obvio que me caerán bien Emm-

- Creo que ya es tarde Bells, buenas noches se despidió dándome un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches Emm- me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla y Salí corriendo para subir las escaleras.

Cuando entre en mi habitación y le mande un mensaje a Alec.

" **Buenas noches Amor, sueña conmigo! Nos miramos mañana por la mañana… mandare que los vayan a traer para que así desayunemos juntos y te presento a mis padres y a mi hermano. Te Quiero Demasiado! Hasta mañana"**

Mande el mensaje y busque mi pijama y me la puse y cuando estaba a punto de acostarme en mi cama, recibí un mensaje de Alec.

" **Buenas noches Corazón, que tengas dulces sueños conmigo! Y mañana nos miramos en la mañana para desayunar con tus padres y tu hermano. Te extraño y ya te quiero ver. Te amo!"**

Alec era tan dulce, lo quería tanto pero me acorde de que mañana lo volvería a ver, a Edward.

No sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando Emmett me presentara a Edward, como que si no lo conociera, nosotros ósea Edward y yo nos conocíamos tan bien, pero no había sabido nada de el desde hace 6 años y esperaba que siguiera siendo el mismo al que yo conocí y me enamore.

Y pensando en Edward y Alec me acosté hasta que los brazos de Morfeo hicieran que cayera dormida…

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!

Perdon por tardarme tanto en subir el Capitulo pero estaba en examenes y solo me faltaba pasarlo a la compu y subirlo pero hasta hoy se terminaron mis examenes! Tratare de subir mas rapido el otro Capitulo...

Dejenme mas Reviews! asi se como les gustaria que siguiera el rumbo de la historia

En mi perfil esta la ropa de Bella


	4. El Reencuentro

El Reencuentro

Edward POV.

Mi nombre es Edward Masen y tengo 18 años. Vivo en California con mis padres, Edward Masen y Elizabeth Masen.

Estaba en la casa de Emmett, mi mejor amigo, lo conocí cuando entre al colegio, éramos amigos desde pequeños. Hoy estábamos en la casa de Emmett, porque había sido el último día de colegio y Esme, la mamà de Emmett, nos había invitado a que fuéramos a celebrar a su casa. Emmett estaba preparando unas hamburguesas con Rosalie, su novia, y nosotros; Alice, Jacob y Tanya, mi novia, estábamos en la piscina jugando. Comimos todos juntos con los papas de Emmett, el día había sido divertido.

Decidimos jugar football americano, ya que nosotros estábamos en el equipo del colegio. El juego era hombres contra mujeres y íbamos ganando. Cuando me canse y decidí entrar a tomar agua, cuando sonó el teléfono y decidí contestar, la mayoría de veces constataba cuando venia, ya que los Cullen me trataban como de la familia.

- **Alo** – conteste

- **Hola, puedo hablar con Carlisle? – **pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado no muy convencida, la voz se me hacia muy conocida pero no sabia de donde la conocía.

- **Si, de parte de quien** – quería saber de quien era esa bella voz que me resultaba conocida.

- **De Bella, su hija **– con razón se me hacia conocida, era de Bella, la hermana de Emmett.

- **Ok, ahorita te lo paso** – Salí corriendo a buscar a Carlisle para que pudiera atender la llamada de si hija.

Llegue al patio donde estaban jugando los chicos y Carlisle y Esme los estaban observando.

- Carlisle, te llama por teléfono tu hija- su cara se lleno de muchas expresiones que no logre descifrar.

- Bella? – pregunto Carlisle todavía extrañado.

- Supongo, porque me dijo "Bella, su hija" entonces creo que es la misma – y le ofrecí una sonrisa y el sonrío y salio corriendo a donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Decidí ya no jugar mas y diciéndole a los chicos que ya me había cansado y que prefería regresar a casa para poder descansar. Me despedí de Tanya y me aseguro de que Jacob la podía ir a dejar a su casa que no me preocupara. Salí de la casa de Emmett y me subi en mi Volvo C30 , mis padres me lo habían dado cuando cumplí 16, ósea el año pasado. Este Volvo C30 es mi mas preciado auto, porque fue el primero que obtuve.

Llegue rápido a mi casa porque me gusta manejar demasiado rápido. Entre a mi casa y salude a mi mamà que estaba en su estudio, leyendo uno de sus libros, salí de hay corriendo para dirigirme a mi habitación y cerrarla con llave. Me gustaba mi habitación, como era el hijo único y mi casa era de tres pisos y era demasiado grande, mi mamà decidió que mi habitación fuera completamente el ultimo piso.

Mi habitación tenia una gran ventanal que daba una vista maravillosa al mar. Enfrente del ventanal estaba una mini sala donde me gustaba sentarme para poder pensar viendo hacia el mar, atrás estaba mi enorme cama y enfrente de mi cama unos estantes donde tenia todos mis discos, unos cuantos libros y mi escritorio donde estaba mi laptop y mis cosas. Aparte estaba mi walking closet que tenia una puerta de cristal y se miraba todo con un sillón y la puerta del baño. Todo era de acero inoxidable y pintado de blanco con negro y lo demás era del mismo color con un suelo de madera, aparte el mini balcon que tenia hacia la parte principal de la casa. No me podía quejar. Me sente en el piso y puse música a todo volumen y segui observando el mar.

Estaba pensando en…. Bella. Bella, la hermana de Emmett, mi mejor amiga de pequeña aparte de Emmett y mi primer amor. La había conocido un día que fui a la casa de Emmett y Emmett me dejo en la sala porque había ido a traer algo de comer, Bella bajo corriendo por las escaleras y casi se cae en el ultimo escalon y me asuste .

- Estas bien? – le pregunte cuando bajo el y ultimo escalon.

- Sip, y tu quien eres? – me pregunto mientras se sonrojaba, ella era muy linda y mas cuando sus mejillas se ponian rosadas por el sonrojo.

- Yo soy Edward, un amigo de Emmett y tu?-

- Bella, la hermana de Emmett –

- Alfin te conosco, Emmett me habla mucho de ti –

- Oh… y podria saber que te cuanta de mi? – me pregunto mientras se sonrojaba otra vez.

- Bueno…. El me ha contado muchas cosas, como lo que haces y aveces es divertido y travesuras, cosas así – le respondi y se sonrojo.

- Aaaa… bueno, creo que ya me voy, no le digas a Emmett que me conociste y de que yo te hable, ok? –

- Ok. Pero porque? – no entendia de porque ella no quería que le dijiera a Emmett.

- Solo confia en mi, adios – me dijo y ,me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo al patio, estaba muy confundido…. Y luego llego Emmett.

Nunca le conte a Emmett de que conocía a Emmett y cuando estábamos juntos enfrente de alguien ni nos mirabamos, solo nos saludabamos por educados. Pero cuando nadie estaba cerca y estábamos solos éramos los mejores amigos. Cuando Bella se fue al internado en Londres, estaba muy triste y enojado porque ella se había ido y no se había despedido de mi y luego ella nunca me mando aunque sea una carta explicandome todo y cuando venia de vacaciones no la podía ver y ella nunca trato de verme.

Y ahora la volvería a ver después de 6 años. Me pregunto como sera ahora, si sera igual de linda como de pequeña y si se sonrojaba. Pero tenia miedo de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero ahora yo tenia una linda novia y ella un novio. Cuanto me hubiera gustado de que ella nunca se hubiera ido pero ahora todo había cambiado y yo no sabia todavía como la iba a tratar…..

El fin de semana paso rapido y Emmett me invito a almorzar el martes, ya que Bella venia el Lunes por la noche y me la quería presentar, que ironico, nosotros ya nos conocíamos demasiado y sabiamos todo del otro.

...

Era Martes por la mañana y me levante temprano algo muy raro y me fui a ducharme y no se porque tenia la necesidad de vestirme bien. Así que me puse a buscar entre toda mi ropa y decidí ponerme una camisa de botones de manga larga de color blanco, pero me arremangue las mangas, con una pantaloneta color azul marino y unas sandalias azul con blanco (ver links en mi perfil). Me gustaba como se veía, además iba a la casa de Emmett no a una cena importante o algo así.

Así que baje a desayunar con mi madre y le avise de que iba a ir a almorzar a la casa de Emmett porque ayer había llegado su hermana de Londres y me la quería presentar. Sali de mi casa algo nervioso porque iba a volver a ver a Bella.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Emmett estaba el carro de Alice, Rosalie, Jacob y Tanya. Aparte había una camioneta Hummer negra ultimo modelo y no sabia de quien era, talvez era de un amigo de Carlisle y Esme. Baje de mi Volvo y me diriji a la puerta y toque.

Me abrio una hermosa chica alta, delgada con curvas, cabello de color café rojizo con unos ojos café chocolate que no había olvidado, era Bella.

- Hola, Bells - la salude cuando abrió la puerta.

- Hola, Edd – me saludo ella, sonrojándose igual que antes y ella todavía se acordaba de mi y de cómo me solia decir, eso me hacia saltar de la emocion. BELLA SE ACORDABA DE MI! Grite en mi interior.

- Pasa, por favor – me dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para que entrara mordiéndose el labio, se miraba tan hermosa.

- Claro, sabes… hoy Emmett te va a presentar a mi, no es eso ironico? – le pregunte en la entrada donde no había nadie.

- Si, ayer estaba pensando en eso y recordando todo lo que haciamos de pequeños –

- Yo también estaba haciendo lo mismo, que raro no? –

- Si, muy raro –

- Te puedo preguntar algo Bells?-

- Ya lo estas haciendo Edd, pero me puedes hacer otra pregunta – me contesto soltando una risita.

- Cierto, pero dime, luego de que nos presenten te podre seguir diciendo Bells o prefieres que te diga Bella? –

- Emmm…. Creo que si me dices así ahora va a ser muy raro pero talvez si estamos mas tiempo juntos me puedes decir Bells y yo te dire Edd, que te parece?-

- Tienes razon, y si, si me parece –

- Ok, entonces porque no vamos con los demás o nos van a preguntar que estábamos haciendo cuando todavía ni nos conocíamos Edd – y otra vez dejo escapar una risa, su risa era tan hermosa!

- Si, ya que no nos conocemos Bells, Bells puedo hacer algo que he querido hacer desde que te fuiste? – Ella solo me miraba tratando de decirme lo siento.

- Claro Edd – y ese fue el momento en el que alfin la pude abrazar otra vez, me quede así hasta que decidí separarme para ir con los demás.

- Gracias Bells – le susurre en el oido y ella comenzo a caminar hacia la sala donde yo suponía que estaban todos, yo iba atrás de Bella.

Cuando entre a la sala detrás de Bella pude ver a mis amigos, los papas de Emmett y Bella y un monton de chicos a los que no conocía, creo que de ellos era la camioneta que estaba en la entrada.

- Hasta que te dignas en aparecerte hermano – me saludo Emmett desde donde estaba.

- Hola Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob y Tanya – los salude a todos excepto a los desconocidos y Bella a la que supuestamente no conocía. Y supongo que Emmett se dio cuenta así que me los presento.

- Edward, ellos son Jane, Demitri, Jasper y Alec, el novio de Bella- en ese momento sentí un ardor en el pecho y supe desde ese momento de que Alec no me caía bien y no sabia porque –

- Chicos el es Edward, mi mejor amigo- nos presento Emmett

- Hola- dijimos todos al unisono

Tanya me hizo un lugar a la par de ella y me sente, igual de que Bella se sento a par de Alec. Bella y yo nos estábamos va de lanzar miradas como que si estuvieramos hablando en privado. Todos estaban hablando de muchas cosas pero no le estaba poniendo antencion. Hasta que mi celular sonó y sentí un gran alivio de poder salir de alli.

- Compermiso – de dije a todos, me levante y sali al jardín.

Cuando llegue al jardin me di cuenta de quien llamaba era mi padre, así que le regrese la llamada.

- **Alo, papa?** -

- **Hola Edward, mira tenemos que salir hoy de viaje con tu madre hacia Chicago, por una emergencia en la empresa.** – casi siempre ellos salian de viaje y me dejaban ya me había acostumbrado, y como ya sabia comence a dirigirme adentro de la casa.

- **Ok, papa y cuando regresaran?** –

- **Pues…. Espero que para el viernes ya estemos de regreso **–

- **Ok, entonces el viernes los esperare** –

- **Por cierto Edward, no le podrias preguntar a Emmett si te puedes quedar en su casa hasta que regresemos de Chicago? **–

- **Dame un momento papá, le ire a preguntar o si no talvez me puedo quedar con Jacob Black** –

- **Claro, esperare** – me fui corriendo hacia donde estaban todos y esperarba que Carlisle y Esme me dejaran quedarme.

- Carlisle, Esme?- los llame para que me prestaran atención…

**- **Si Edward? –

- Bueno… me preguntaba si me dejaban quedarme aquí con ustedes hasta el viernes, o mas tiempo, esque mis padres tuvieron que viajar a Chicago por una emergencia en la empresa – cruce los dedos para que dijieran que si…

- Bueno Edward, por nosotros esta bien pero no se si quieres quedarte en la habitación de Emmett, porque la habitación de huéspedes la estoy remodelando por el momento – Esme me contesto, y estaba feliz! Y ya sabia que la habitación de huéspedes la estaba remodelando para mi, porque me pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa y me quedaba mucho a dormir.

- Gracias Esme y creo poder con Emmett , Compermiso – y me retire para responderle a mi papa.

- **Alo, papá? -**

- **Si, Edward? Que te dijieron?** –

- **Que si me podía quedar, entonces nos hablamos durante la semana? **–

- **Claro Edward **–

- **Entonces , me llamas el viernes?** –

- **Claro Edward, adios te llamare mañana** –

- **Adios papá **– y colgó

Regrese a la sala donde estaban todos y me acomode en el suelo cerca de Carlisle, Esme y Emmett.

- Entonces, que vamos a hacer hoy en la noche Edward?- me pregunto Emmett.

- Lo mismo que haces todas las noches cuando me quedo contigo Emmett, tratar de dominar tu casa! – y los dos nos comenzamos a reir hasta que nos dolio el estomago de tanto reir. Todos nos miraban como que les pasa a esos locos y eso hizo que nos volvieramos a reir. Los papas de Emmett trataban de contener la risa hasta que ya no pudieron igual que Rosalie, Alice y Jacob.

Fuimos a comer al jardin y en la tarde planeamos todo lo que íbamos a hacer y todo lo planeo Alice y eso significaba que teniamos que dormir porque nos levantaríamos muy temprano.

Como a las 7:00 p.m. los amigos de Bella se marcharon y le tuve q decirle a los chicos de si me acompañaban y asi nos distraimos un rato. Y todos aceptaron hasta Bella, pero Tanya y jacob me dijieron que no podian porque tenian una cena con sus padres.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa todos subieron hasta mi habitación y yo me quede abajo con Bella. Tenia algo de hambre así que me diriji a la cocina con Bella que también tenia hambre.

- Que quieres de comer Bells? – le pregunte cuando ya estábamos en la cocina.

- Mmm… quiero… comer… un sándwich como los que me preparabas –

- Ok, pero yo quiero comer un pedazo de pastel Tiramisu y prepara unos nachos con queso extra garande, vino Emmett, y Maria- le dije a la cocinera, que también era la ama de llaves.

- Claro, joven Edward, cuando esten listos le dire a Kate que lo lleve a su habitación-

- Gracias Maria y ahora si manos a la obra, porque Bells quiere un sándwich, mi especialidad –

Estuve dando vueltas por toda la cocina para preparar su sándwich y lo mas difícil fue elegir entre toda la variedad, porque la cocina de mi casa no podía ser mas sencilla?

Al fin termine y le entregue a Bella su especial sándwich y pudimos subir a mi habitación.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación Bella se quedo prácticamente con la boca abierta, creo que nunca había visto una habitación tan grande y linda.

Emmett ya estaba comiendo, Alice y Rosalie estaban oyendo música. Despues de cómo dos horas regresamos y las chicas se fueron. Emmett subio a su habitación porque ya estaba cansado y tenia que sacar mi cama , ya que debajo de su cama había otra que era la mia.

Ya todos estaban durmiendo excepto Bella y yo, que estábamos en la cocina tomando leche y viendonos fijamente a los ojos. Estábamos en silencio pero era comodo, estábamos uno enfrente de otro y ninguno se atrevia a comenzar a hablar. Así que yo comecce…

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Estoy muy inspirada! Espero actualizar la otra semana a mas tardar!

Mas reviews porfa!


	5. You and Me

You and Me

You and Me - Lifehouse

**Bella POV**

- Y como te ha ido Bells? – me pregunto Edward, después de estar en silencio por un gran rato… los dos nos mirabamos a los ojos, pero ninguno hablaba.

- Emmm, me ha ido bien, pero te he extrañado mucho Edward – le respondi y me sonroje por eso, odiaba este sonrojo!

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho Bells, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho –

En ese momento sentí mariposas en mi estomago, estábamos tan juntos uno enfrente del otro y Edward me seguia deslumbrándome con esa sonrisa torcida suya que amaba. Edward acaricio mi mejilla con su mano y me miraba directo a los ojos y pude ver un brillo que hace tiempo no veia, era… amor?

Estuvimos un gran rato asi y poco a poco Edward se fue acercando mas. Las mariposas en mi estomago aumentaron y ya sabia que era lo que iba a pasar. Me iba a besar. Yo también me fui acercando, no podía negar, desde que me fui había deceado que Edward me besara. No me podía alejar de Edward, estaba paralizada en la silla. En ese momento sentí la respiración de Edward mezclandose con la mia y luego sus labios acariando los mios.

Me tomo un rato darme cuanta y le correspondi el beso, se sentia tan bien. En ese momento solo éramos el y yo, y nadie mas. Estábamos en una especie de burbuja especial, nos besamos por mucho tiempo, y cuando nos separamos fue en busca de aire. Sentia la gran necesidad de besarlo. El junto su frente con la mia y ahora fui yo quien lo beso.

Cuando nos volvimos a separar, los dos teniamos una sonrisa de bobos y nos mirabamos a los ojos. Luego de ese beso, me había dado cuanta de que seguía enamorada de Edward, pero prefería olvidar eso, yo tenia a Alec y el tenia a Tanya. Esto no era correcto.

- Edward… - lo llame

- Si Bella? – el seguia acariciando mi mejilla, que por cierto ya estaban sonrojadas.

- Edward, esto no esta bien… - se lo dije, me sentia algo triste por eso y pude ver en sus ojos que el también al oir mis palabras. – Tu tienes novia y yo también, no creo que esto sea justo para ellos – en ese momento, Edward entendio todo, y me volvio a besar.

Despues de volvernos a besar, me quede con los ojos cerrados y el unio nuestras frentes de nuevo.

- Bella, ya se que esto esta mal, pero yo te quiero, desde que te fuiste – en ese momento abri mis ojos y podía ver que era verdad y de que el también me quería, igual que yo.

- Yo también te quiero, desde que nos conocimos, pero no puedo – y Sali corriendo de la cocina, y me fui a mi cuarto. Me cambie y me acoste en mi cama. Minutos después me dormi.

A la mañana siguiente me levante por culpa del sol y comence a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y me sentí mal. Porque no podía estar con Edward y porque había engañado a Alec. En ese momento decidí, de que me iba a distanciar de Edward, ahora yo iba a ser la completa extraña con el, como todos imaginaban. Aunque me doliera era lo correcto.

Me metí a la ducha y me vestí. Hoy había decidido salir con Alec, solo nosotros dos. Íbamos a ir de primero a desayunar, luego ir a caminar y luego veriamos que haciamos.

Le mande un mensaje a Alec…

" **Buenos dias amor!, quieres salir a desayunar conmigo y pasar el resto del día los dos juntos? TE AMO 3 **

**B."**

A los dos minutos de haberselo mandado me respondió…

" **Buenos dias preciosa! Claro que quiero, como me podria negar a ti! Te paso a traer a las 9:00, espero que estes lista, así tendremos mas tiempo juntos… ;) YO TE AMO MUCHOS MAS BELLS! Y TE EXTRAÑO!**

**A."**

Alec era tan dulce! Pero me sentí mal, porque había recordado lo que había pasado anoche y tenia planeado decirselo a Alec, una vez había sucedido lo mismo, pero había sido Alec quien lo hizo cuando se fue de viaje y se encontro a su ex novia, pero yo lo había perdonado porque sabia que me quería.

" **A las nueve esta bien… y yo ya estoy lista! Así que si vienes antes mucho mejor Alec, te estare esperando… y yo también te he extrañado!**

**B."**

Le respondi a Alec el ultimo mensaje y baje a buscar a mamà para avisarle.

Cuando llegue a la cocina mamà no estaba alli, así que la fui a buscar al jardin y ahí estaba arreglando sus preciadas flores.

- Buenos dias mamà –

- Buenos dias hija – se levanto y me beso la mejilla

- Emmm…. Mamà?, me preguntaba si me dejas salir con Alec a desayunar? El ya viene en camino –

- Claro hija, pero regresa temprano –

- Claro mamà! Te quiero – la abrase y me adentre en la casa

Fui a mi cuarto por mis cosas y de repente alguien entra en mi cuarto y cierra la puerta con llaver, era Edward.

- Edward, que estas haciendo aquí? Y porque cerraste mi puerta con llave? –

Edward se fue acercando a mi y yo fui retrocediendo, hasta que quede pegada a la ventana.

- Necesito hablar con tigo Bells, ahora –

En ese momento llego Alec en un porsche 911 convertible color negro.

- Edward, lo que paso anoche lo tenemos que olvidar, y ahora me tengo que ir – se lo dije y Sali de mi cuarto con mis cosas y fui con Alec.

Cuando llegue a la puerta y la abri, ahí estaba Alec recostado en su auto. Salí corriendo hacia el y el me atrapo en un abrazo, lo bese y cuando lo bese el comenzo a dar vueltas. Cuando nos separamos comence a reir y lo volví a besar.

Me abrio la puerta de su auto y luego el se subio. Me llevo a desayunar a Olive Garden, un restaurante Italiano. Después le pedi que fueramos a dar un paseo a la playa. Hay le iba a contar todo.

Luego de estar caminando un rato en la playa le pregunte si podiamos hablar. Nos sentamos en una manta y ahí comence a explicarle.

- Alec hay algo que necesito que sepas – estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Alec.

- Sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras Bells –

- Si, es solo que, no quiero que lo que te voy a decir nos separe –

- Nada nos va a separar Bells, te lo prometo –

Le comence contando, la verdad, sobre Edward y yo. Como nos conocimos y lo que yo sentí por el. Alec fue muy comprensivo en eso, pero no sabia porque le contaba esto, y ahora tocaba la parte dura.

- Alec, anoche nos quedamos los dos en la cocina tomando un vaso de leche y conversando de cómo nos había ido, y luego el se fue acercando y nos besamos – esto ultimo lo dije con un tono de voz mas bajo.

- Se besaron – Alec parecía en shock

- Si Alec, pero eso no volvera a suceder te lo prometo, perdoname porfavor -

- Bella, esto…, bueno es algo que nunca pense que harias, pero por ese simple beso, no me voy a alejar de ti tan fácilmente. Yo TE AMO Bells, y eso fue un error y yo no dejare que vuelva a pasar, te lo prometo –

No aguante mas y me lance a sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron bien, y los bese con todo el amor que sentia por el.

- TE AMO ALEC! – lo grite, lo mas fuerte que pude y lo volví a besar.

Nos pasamos todo el día juntos, y lo que paso anoche solo quedo en el pasado….

Continuara….

* * *

espero que les guste!

lo siento! creo que me tarde demasiado en actualizar pero ahora lo hare mas rapido! :D

denme su opinion de que les parecio y diganme que quieren que pase!


End file.
